Wenn die Hexen tanzen
by whathobertie
Summary: House ist eingeladen zu einem eigentlich gemütlichen Spieleabend, doch er stellt sicher, dass dieser auch ganz nach seinen eigenen Regeln verläuft. Wilson/Amber, Humor/Romanze, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Game.


**TITEL:** Wenn die Hexen tanzen**  
GENRE:** Humor/Romanze**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Wilson, Amber**  
PAIRING:** Wilson/Amber**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 2.400**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** House ist eingeladen zu einem eigentlich gemütlichen Spieleabend, doch er stellt sicher, dass dieser auch ganz nach seinen eigenen Regeln verläuft.**  
ANMERKUNG:** 100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #060: Game

* * *

"Ihr solltet Stühle hier draußen vor der Tür aufstellen, damit man es wenigstens ein bisschen angenehmer hat, bis ihr euch mal dazu bequemt die Tür zu öffnen", sprach House genervt und schob sich an Wilson vorbei in das kleine Apartment. "Strandnixen, die kühle Getränke servieren, wären auch nicht verkehrt."

"Komm rein. Vielen Dank, dass du unserer Einladung gefolgt bist. Nein, du musst die Schuhe nicht ausziehen", spulte Wilson statisch herunter und sprach dabei nur noch mit der luftigen Leere vor der Tür, bevor er diese schloss und House hinterher sah, der erst einmal alles neugierig inspizierte.

"Das mit den Schuhen hättest du ohnehin vergessen können." House schüttelte mit dem Kopf und zog seine Lederjacke aus, die er Wilson dann wortlos hinhielt.

Mit einem Seufzen nahm Wilson die Jacke entgegen und hängte sie lieblos an einen der Garderobenhaken, doch House interessierte sich schon nicht mehr dafür.

Mit säuerlich verzogenem Gesicht begutachtete er ein gerahmtes Foto auf dem Regal in der Nähe des Eingangsbereiches. "Ganz schön schmalzig, findest du nicht auch?" Er schüttelte sich, als ob ein kleiner Schauer seinen ganzen Körper durchfuhr.

"Mir ist klar, dass dir der Sinn solcher romantischen Fotos verwehrt bleibt."

"Romantisch? Du nennst es romantisch, wenn sie dich halb auffrisst? Naja, manche Spinnen scheinen dafür ja auch eine Vorliebe zu haben." Er zuckte verständnislos mit den Schultern und widmete sich der Inspektion weiterer Gegenstände, bis ein Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in eine andere Richtung lenkte.

"Hi Greg", sagte Amber mit falscher Euphorie sowie einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, und reichte ihm ein Glas mit etwas, das aussah wie Bourbon.

House wandte sich Wilson zu. "Oh nein, die auch hier?"

Ratlos sah Wilson ihn an. "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass sie auch dabei sein wird."

"Die Strandnixen hatte ich mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt." Er nahm ihr das kleine Glas ab und musterte Amber von oben bis unten. "Weniger bekleidet. Aber nein, zieh jetzt bitte nichts aus."

Amber hob die Augenbrauen. "Das ist ohnehin nur anderen vorbehalten." Sie schenkte Wilson ein kleines Lächeln und ging dann wieder in die Küche. "Aber schön, dass du da bist", rief sie ihm im Gehen über die noch Schulter zu.

"Das hat sie nicht ernst gemeint, oder?"

Wilson sah House eindringlich an. "Das mit dem Ausziehen oder der Freude darüber, dass wir dich hier als Gast begrüßen können? Ich kann dir versichern, dass sie ersteres nur noch für mich tut."

"Kein Interesse an weiteren Details."

Grinsend setzte sich Wilson an den Esstisch und wartete, bis Amber mit ein paar Snacks zurück kam. House lehnte die Plastiktüte, die er mitgebracht hatte, gegen eines der Tischbeine und tat es Wilson gleich. Mit gespitzten Lippen und dem nächsten Spruch schon auf der Zunge, beobachte er Amber.

"Und, habt ihr euch schon entschieden, was wir spielen?", fragte sie, bevor House etwas sagen konnte, und setzte sich neben Wilson an den Tisch. Sie drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, den House mit einem angewiderten Augenrollen quittierte.

"House hat mir ganz entgegen seines sonstigen Wesens noch keine Spiele aufgezwungen. Wie wär's mit Rommé zum Einstieg?"

"Rommé?", fragte House mit schriller Stimme. "Sind wir hier im Rentnerparadies in Florida?"

"_Monopoly_?"

"Öde."

"_Trivial Pursuit_?"

"Da ist es ja keine Überraschung mehr, wer gewinnt", erklärte House und deutete auf sich selbst.

"_Mensch ärgere dich nicht_?"

"Kindisch."

"Lass mich raten: Du hast da etwas in deiner Tüte, das du ohnehin unbedingt spielen willst. Hab ich recht?"

"Woher weißt du sowas immer nur?" Ein breites Grinsen erfasste House's Gesicht und er griff nach unten, um den Karton aus dem Beutel zu holen. Voller Vorfreude platzierte er die Schachtel in der Mitte des Holztisches und sah erwartungsfroh zwischen Wilson und Amber hin und her.

"Du nennst _'Mensch ärgere dich nicht'_ kindisch, aber willst das mit uns spielen?", fragte Wilson irritiert und betrachtete das Spiel, das er nicht zum ersten Mal sah.

"Das ist die Variante für Erwachsene", antwortete House geheimnisvoll und sah dabei Amber an, die ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zurück starrte.

"Das Spiel ist ab sechs", sagte Wilson und deutete auf das kleine Symbol in der Ecke.

House beugte sich etwas über den Tisch und sah Amber weiterhin eindringlich an. "Aber heute nennen wir es nicht _'Hexentanz'_, sondern _'Biesttanz'_." Er spülte das letzte Wort mit einem großen Schluck Whiskey hinunter.

"Entschuldige seine verwirrte Art", begann Wilson trocken und wandte sich an Amber. "Spieleabende mit ihm sind immer so."

"Ich hätte es mir denken können", erwiderte Amber mit einem unecht-süßlichen Lächeln. "Also, wie funktioniert das? Wir tanzen um den Tisch und wer zuerst auf dem Scheiterhaufen landet, hat verloren? Ich kann dir versichern, dass dein Stock sicher gut brennt."

House warf ihr einen Blick zu, der besagte, dass er sich jetzt schon sicher war, der Letzte zu sein, der hier lachte, und öffnete den Karton. Er breitete das Spielbrett auf dem Tisch aus und nahm die kleinen schwarzen Hütchen heraus, die als Spielfiguren dienten.

"Eigentlich wie _'Mensch ärgere dich nicht'_, nur dass du nicht automatisch weißt, welche Figuren deine eigenen sind", erklärte Wilson, hob eine der Figuren, die auf den ersten Blick alle gleich aussahen, hoch und zeigte Amber das Gesicht einer warzigen Hexe mit einem roten Kopftuch auf der Unterseite. "Du musst dir merken, wo deine Figuren sind und diese dann bis zum Ziel deiner Farbe führen. Du kannst aber auch Figuren setzen, von denen du weißt, dass sie nicht deine sind."

"Aber das wäre doch unfair", mokierte House und suchte sich alle blauen Spielfiguren heraus, die er dann auf seine Startfelder setzte.

"House wird sicher der erste sein, der unsere Figuren am Ziel vorbei setzt. Dann musst du die ganze Runde noch einmal gehen." Wilson zeigte auf die einzelnen Spielfelder, die in etwa kreisförmig angeordnet waren.

"Das werden wir ja sehen, wer hier wem zuerst das Spiel verdirbt", entgegnete Amber selbstsicher und hielt weiter dem eisigen Blick von House stand.

"Ich sehe, das wird ein lustiger Abend", murmelte Wilson und kippte seinen Whiskey mit einer schnellen Bewegung hinter.

"Sucht euch eure Farben aus. Ich empfehle Grün für die Dame. Macht sich besser, wenn du dich dann später grün ärgern musst."

Amber nahm Wilson die rote Figur ab, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt und suchte sich die drei anderen zusammen. Wilson begnügte sich mit Gelb, das leichter von Ambers Rot zu unterscheiden war, als das grässliche Pink, das House ihm bereits zugeschoben hatte.

"Was ist, wenn ich aus Versehen eine Figur in mein Ziel bringe, die gar nicht meine ist?", fragte Amber eigentlich Wilson, doch House kam ihm bereits zuvor.

"Dann hast du mir einen Gefallen getan", erklärte er bissig und deutete auf seine eigenen blauen Zielfelder, "aber erwarte bitte keine Dankesrede."

"Und wenn es eine von Wilsons Figuren ist?", fragte sie lediglich rhetorisch nach.

"Wird nicht passieren. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen." House holte den Würfel aus dem Karton und behielt ihn sogleich in seiner eigenen Hand. Kein Grund, erst darum zu spielen wer anfing. "Wenn die Spielfigur, die du setzt, auf eine andere Figur trifft, die bereits dort steht, wo du hin willst, dann muss diese sieben Felder nach hinten gesetzt werden. Und dann wird's erst richtig lustig."

Amüsiert zog House die Augenbrauen nach oben und sah zwischen dem resignierenden Wilson und der kampfeslustigen Amber hin und her, bevor er den Würfel mit einer dynamischen Bewegung durch die Luft fliegen ließ. "Lasst den Tanz beginnen!"

* * *

Lustlos setzte Wilson eine der Figuren fünf Felder nach vorn und sah auf die insgesamt zwölf schwarzen Hütchen herab, die sich kein bisschen voneinander unterschieden. In der Mitte des Spielbrettes loderte ein Hexenfeuer, wenn auch nur zweidimensional. Es war der Situation irgendwie angemessen.

Dann schob er den Würfel House zu, der bereits drei seiner Figuren im Ziel hatte. Seinem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war er entweder kurz davor eine weitere ins Ziel zu bringen, oder eine von Wilsons an dessen eigenem Ziel vorbei zu setzen.

Wilson hörte Amber neben sich wütend schnauben, als House eine Figur sieben Felder zurück verbannte, von der er glaubte, dass es ihre war. "Ich hole etwas zu Trinken", sagte sie und stand vom Tisch auf.

"Kurze Pause", kündigte Wilson an und folgte ihr mit seinem Glas in die offene Küche.

Schockiert sah Amber ihn an, als sie ihn direkt hinter sich bemerkte. "Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach allein dort lassen", zischte sie leise. "Er wird schummeln."

Wilson warf einen Blick zurück auf den Tisch, an dem House mit der Nase fast auf dem Spielfeld klebte und die unteren Ränder der Figuren inspizierte, wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung die Farben oder andere geheime Zeichen zu erkennen.

Mit einer liebevollen Geste, schlang Wilson seine Arme von hinten um Amber und ließ seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ruhen, während er beobachte wie sie sich ein Glas füllte. "Er wird so oder so einen Weg finden, um zu schummeln", sagte er leise und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe. "Und sieh es mal so: Je schneller er gewinnt, desto schneller ist er wieder weg."

Seine Finger malten kleine Kreise auf der Haut ihres Armes und Amber spürte, wie sein Atem sich in ihrem Haar verfing. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte sie sich um. "Da hast du recht", bestätigte sie und küsste seinen linken Mundwinkel. "Aber trotzdem will ich ihm nicht jeden Triumph gönnen."

Grinsend löste sie sich von ihm und ging zurück zum Tisch. "Und hast du beim Schummeln wenigstens etwas Nützliches herausgefunden?

"Ich hatte die ganze Zeit über die Augen geschlossen. Ist ja nicht mit anzusehen", verteidigte sich House mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck und sah Wilson leicht vorwurfsvoll an, als dieser sich ebenfalls wieder an den Tisch gesellte. "Sie ist eine Hexe!"

"Schon klar", sagte Wilson ruhig und zeigte auf den Würfel, der immer noch bei House lag.

Ein kleines Funkeln blitzte in House's Augen auf und er nahm den Würfel in die Hand, welche er Amber dann mit einem gespielten Lächeln entgegenhielt. "Bitteschön."

Irritiert sah Amber ihn an und griff nach dem Würfel, doch kurz bevor ihre Finger ihn erfassten, ließ House ihn nach unten fallen.

"Upps", rief er und stieß mit einer schnellen Bewegung gleichzeitig eine der Figuren um. Natürlich so, dass nur er sehen konnte, welche Farbe sich darunter verbarg. "Ach herrje! Das tut mir natürlich furchtbar leid." Er stellte die Figur wieder auf und lehnte sich selbstsicher zurück.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen funkelte Amber ihn an und griff nach dem Würfel. Mit einer Sechs konnte sie eine weitere ihrer Figuren im Ziel platzieren und hatte dort jetzt genau wie House drei. Nur noch jeweils eine fehlte beiden, während es bei Wilson genau andersherum war: Ihm fehlten immer noch drei Figuren.

"Wir werden ja sehen, wem hier was am Ende leidtun wird", sagte Amber angriffslustig und reichte den Würfel an Wilson weiter, der sich seinem Schicksal inzwischen schon ergeben zu haben schien.

Zwei Spielzüge danach war Amber nur noch sieben Felder davon entfernt, ihre letzte Spielfigur, wie sie glaubte, ins Ziel zu bringen. Boshaft sah House auf ihr kleines, schwarzes Hütchen hinab, von dem auch er wusste, dass es ihres war.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und überlegte einen Moment. Dann schnappte er sich den Würfel von Wilson und schwang ihn durch die Luft. Sechs Augen blieben oben liegen und House ballte eine Siegerfaust. "Ja!" Betont langsam schob er eine der Figuren sechs Felder bis in sein Ziel und genoss dabei das säuerliche Gesicht von Amber. "Gewonnen!"

Amber schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Das will ich sehen!"

Wilson seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. "Das war seine Figur."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn überrascht an. "Aber du hast gesagt, er schummelt immer."

Wilson zuckte mit den Schultern und gähnte einmal.

"Zeig schon her", wiederholte Amber ihre Forderung und wartete darauf, dass House das Hütchen hob. Eine der Hexen mit blauem Kopftuch kam zum Vorschein. "Mist!"

House grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. "Ich überlasse das Verbrennen der richtigen Hexe dir", sagte er zu Wilson und stand auf. "Und behalte das Spiel, damit sie noch ein bisschen üben kann."

Wilson verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Danke für den äußerst netten Abend."

"Nichts zu danken", antwortete House im gleichen ironischen Tonfall und nahm seine Jacke von der Garderobe. "Ich finde allein raus, jetzt wo du damit beschäftigt bist sie zu trösten."

"Halt die Klappe, House", sagten Amber und Wilson gleichzeitig.

House lugte ein letztes Mal hinter der Ecke des Eingangsbereiches hervor. "Immer doch." Dann ließ er die Haustür hinter sich zufallen und war verschwunden.

"Endlich", sagte Wilson erleichtert. "Er ist manchmal wie ein Schmerz, der einfach nicht nachlässt."

Amber äußerte sich nicht dazu. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch voller Verliererfrust. "Er hätte nicht gewinnen dürfen", beschwerte sie sich.

"Lass gut sein." Wilson schüttete die verbliebenen Erdnüsse in einer Schüssel zusammen und ging dann damit in die Küche.

Ihr Gesicht auf der rechten Hand aufgestützt, drehte Amber die Figur um, die nur wenige Felder von ihrem Ziel entfernt war. Es war tatsächlich ihre. Ihre Finger wanderten weiter zu den vier Figuren auf House's blauen Zielfeldern und schon bei der zweiten, die sie umdrehte, entwich ihr ein bitteres Lachen.

Als Wilson zurück an den Tisch kam, hielt sie ihm die Hexe mit dem gelben Kopftuch bereits demonstrativ entgegen. "Du hast ihn gewinnen lassen! Du wusstest, dass die letzte Figur deine und nicht seine war, aber du hast mich abgelenkt, während er schnell eine seiner anderen in die Hand genommen und mir gezeigt hat." Vorwurfsvoll sah sie ihn an.

Mit hängenden Schultern ging er einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und ergab sich. "Wenn er nicht gewinnt, dann ist er drei Wochen lang stinkig."

Sie sah ihn immer noch böse an.

"Und er ist es nicht wert, dass wir uns jetzt wegen ihm streiten. Das will er doch bloß erreichen."

"Und du willst bloß, dass er gewinnt."

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie hauchzart auf die Stirn. "Ich will einfach nur einen schönen Abend haben. Mit dir." Er lächelte sie verliebt an und strich ihr eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Irgendwie unmöglich, solange er dabei ist."

Ambers Gesicht entspannte sich langsam. Sie lächelte zurück und nickte schließlich, als sie seine Hand nahm.

**ENDE**


End file.
